User blog:Segamad66/The Masked Rapper Season 1 Week 3
Here we go! Welcome back to the first season of The Masked Rapper. We are at the mid point in our competition. Last time we lost The Sloth, but who will we lose on week 3? This week's theme is: MOVIES So lets see those performances! The Raccoon: (Beat at 0:16|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oc1CcQTUN54) Beat round one, then its sequel; I'll end the trilogy with eight more bars! Fetch a broom! Straight dustin' foes like I'm the Endgame to their Avatar! When Raccoon grabs the mic, I Rocket! Block-bustin' a nut in every ho! Got the cock and voice of Bradley Cooper; yo, this Star was Born to flow! Catch no crap from critics, no cap; I take a Forrest Dump on the haters! Yeah, my raps are box-office bombs: drop 'em so hard, they leave craters! The genre ain't crime, but I'm killin' it! First spot in the semis, I be fillin' it! I'm so thug, my teeth be grillin' it! Cashin' film bucks, bitch, dollar billin' it! The Hyena: Everybody think they're great but you're all dead people, that's what my Sixth Sense sees. Thought you were shining in the Moonlight but nah, I'm snatching all your Vs. You're all method actors, your verses fake and in real life you make the same dance. Harvey Weinstein, first fucked yo bitch and then came on all yall industry plants. 4 MCs left like its Jaws; I'm the OG and you others fail at copying me. But up my waist I've got a long clip and it will make you sleep eternally. So if I'm giving yall bigger rings round yo eye than Hollywood's got with little kids then I'm Roman Palinksi to you Corey Feldmans, lyrically fucked all you mic children. The Mantis: I control my shots completely: actor, editor and director MStep outta frame and they forget ya: rapid on-set dementia On the screen, it’s my adventure, every scene I’m in the centre Don’t lose your grip on your dolly when I’m close-up against ya I’m the Best Boy, ‘bout to zoom in, on a crane shot when I’m loomin’ Call cut on you when they tune in, spit low on the mic and I’m boomin’ Inhuman FX with my sounds, knock your camera off of its mount My reviews pan MC’s, leave ‘em green with envy, you’re about to get keyed out The Owl: One flew over your verses, and that's the Owl 'cos I drop rhymes I'm sure shanks can't step to me, I'm a free man, you all got time You're like an Airplane crash; your verses don't fly far I like it hot in my flows, means my foes often die hard I terminate bars like Arnie, you flow short like De Vito This psycho bird is loose, there'll be a nightmare on your street, bro I'm both booksmart and street smart; you think you broke back? Nope I gave you das boot; left three dead poets hanging from a rope Another round of wonderful performances, but now lets get onto the clues. Clues: *The Mantis says 'keep your eye on me' *The Hyena says 'I voted for Boris Johnson' *The Raccoon says 'I miss lots of dates, no wonder I'm single' *The Owl shows another picture clue: Okay it's now down to you, the public, who do you want to get kicked out the competition? Leave the name you want to be eliminated in a single reply to my tally comment, for your vote to count. You have 3 days from when that comment is posted for it to count. That's all till the results show in a few days time. Category:Blog posts